Globule Rouge
by luusam
Summary: Harry se sent mal à cause de la guerre. Il a perdu ses repères et le comportement de son ex pire ennemi le laisse perplexe. Une histoire d'amour peu orthodoxe pendant une guerre. Tout peut arriver quand des doutes persistent.


**Disclamer: Non, malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Tout est à la vénérée J.K Rowlling**

 **Paring: HP/DM**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note de l'auteur: Alors voici un petit OS à vous mettre sous la dent**

 **Globule Rouge**

Noir. C'est la seule chose que voyait Harry dans ce couloir. Ce qui l'avait poussé à déambuler hors de son dortoir ? Il ne le savait pas, ou plutôt si, il y avait tellement de choses qui l'empêchait de dormir qu'un mot ne suffisait pas à les designer.

Si seulement il n'y avait que les attaques de Voldemort et sa recherche des horcruxes, ça aurait été bien. Mais non, il fallait que tout l'agace, ne lui donnant aucune raison de faire un effort pour passer de celui-qui-à-survécu à celui-qui-à-vaincu. Il devait sacrifier son enfance, sa vie pour des gens qui ne l'aimaient que comme une arme qui les sauvera tous à la fin de cette guerre. Tout ces regards admiratifs, ces lueurs d'envie l'écœurait. Pas une once de gratitude ni un remerciement pour les aider au détriment de sa vie.

Non, tout cela semblait normal pour eux, comme ci la destinée funeste de ce jeune homme ne les regardaient pas. Les faux sourires s'affichaient sur les visages pour manifester un tant soit peu d'encouragement, mais leurs yeux laissaient transparaître une indifférence sans borne. Harry le savait mais ne disait rien, laissant ses « meilleurs amis » faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour lui à chaque moment de la journée. Son cœur était devenue aussi impassible que son visage.

Mais dans ce monde d'hypocrites et de mensonges, Harry y voyait sa seule raison de vivre, comme une lumière dans la pénombre. **IL** avait toujours été là quand ça n'allait vraiment pas, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter les regards insistant. Certes, **IL** ne le réconfortait pas comme la convenance le voulait mais c'était bien mieux comme ça. Depuis le début **IL** avait été là pour lui, lui accordant de l'attention non pas parce qu'il était le survivant mais pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Il se souvient encore de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, chez madame Guipure. Ce jour là, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et ne s'étaient pas lâchés tout de suite.

Dès le début, le blond l'avait considéré comme quelqu'un de normal et inconsciemment, ils s'étaient placés au même rang. Au début, certes, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, essayant toujours de provoquer l'autre avec des remarques blessantes. Pendant un an, les paroles étaient suffisantes, puis l'envie de se toucher fut irrésistible. C'était comme si chacun savaient sur quels mots appuyer et où frapper pour faire du mal à l'autre. Oui, à cette période là, seul la destruction de l'ennemi comptait.

Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus nier l'attraction violente qui les poussaient dans les bras de l'autre. Harry s'en souvenait encore de la première fois que _ça_ avait commencer.

FLASHBACK

C'était un après midi tout à fait banal à Poudlard. C'est à dire qu'a un certain endroit du château, une bagarre serpentard/ gryffondor se déroulait encore une fois. On pouvait aisément deviner les réactions des élèves même si l'action ne se passait pas devant nos yeux. Le trio d'or et le trio d'argent devaient se tuer du regard, l'un essayant de montrer leurs supériorité et l'autre, leurs force. Puis comme nous le savons tous, les deux camps ne pouvaient pas marcher droit sans leurs princes respectif. C'est pourquoi, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter ne prenaient pas part à la dispute pour une fois, sachant qu'elle avait sans doute commencée par une insulte en l'air.

Non, ils préféraient se dévisager comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et pour la première fois depuis leur première année, il n'y avait aucune haine ni de dégoût dans leurs regards. Ils se redécouvraient, tout simplement. Personnes ne semblait intéressé par ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ne se préoccupant que de leurs petites bagarres habituelles. Pourtant, s'ils avaient regardé du côté de leurs princes, ils auraient remarqués le changement. Les yeux vert émeraude et le regard gris métallique se fondaient entre eux, ne laissant aucun doute de leur envie de se rapprocher.

La seule chose qui les retenaient étaient la présence des autres élèves. Et comme si Merlin avait entendu leurs prières, leurs camarades commencèrent à se disperser dans tout les sens, les laissant à la contemplation de l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que tout dérapa, un pied, deux pieds, ils marchaient presque inconsciemment vers l'autre. Leurs yeux toujours accrochés à leurs homologues.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de l'autre, le blond et le brun se mangeant du regard. D'un commun accord, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent accrochées comme pour ne plus se lâcher. L'envie de se compléter était tellement forte qu'aucun ne recula quand leurs lèvres débutèrent un magnifique balai. Le manque d'air les fit lâcher prise, ils se regardèrent en silence, presque admiratifs de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulaient briser cette étrange trêve, mais en bon gryffondor, Harry prit l'initiative.

 _\- " Malfoy... "_

 _\- " ... "  
_

 _\- " Qu'es ce qui nous arrive ?.. "  
_

 _\- " J'en sais rien Potter, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais pas oublier de si tôt "  
_

 _\- " Moi non plus Malfoy "  
_

 _\- " J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va le savoir bientôt "  
_

 _\- " Comment le sais tu ? "  
_

 _\- " Mon instinct Potter. "  
_

 _\- " Heu...oui, je pense que je vais...mmm..y aller "  
_

- _" Ah..o...oui "_

FIN FLASHBACK

Depuis cette épisode dans le couloir, ils s'étaient revu plusieurs fois et avaient apprit à se connaître en dehors de leurs fausses disputes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils n'avaient échanger que peu de mots lors de leurs premières rencontres, mais plus le temps passait, plus ils s'apprivoisaient. Le besoin de voir l'autre dans la journée était devenu presque insupportable, alors ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans la salle sur demande.

Si au début ce n'était que pour quelques heures la journée, ils dormait désormais ensemble. A partir de là, des rumeurs étaient apparut sur qui partageait le lit du survivant. Les deux meilleurs amis d' Harry avaient cherché à le découvrir, pour soit disant le conseiller sur son choix. Mais le brun n'était pas dupe et savait que la seule chose qu'ils cherchaient était de savoir si une jeune fille rousse était concernée. Oui, pour eux et sûrement pour toute la communauté sorcière, sa soit disant futur relation avec la sœur de Ron Weasley était comme son sacrifice, obligatoire.

Les « hypocrites » comme Harry et Drago aimaient les appeler, étaient persuadés que le futur du brun serait de sauver le monde, épouser Ginny Weasley et faire beaucoup d'enfants. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la simple relation avec une autre personne qu'un certain blond aristocratique, le dégoûtait. En effet, ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés qu'ils entretenaient maintenant une relation basée sur un amour incommensurable et une confiance aveugle envers l'autre.

Harry n'en avait parlé à personne, sachant que ça aurait créé un scandale et il savait que le blond pensait la même chose. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient espérés que cela reste secret le plus longtemps possible. Malgré leurs nombreuses précautions pour le choix de leurs rendez-vous, tantôt dans la salle sur demande, tantôt dans une cabane dans la forêt interdite qu'ils avaient construit eux-même, le jour maudit arriva tout de même.

Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le dortoir du brun à la nuit tombée. Pensant que tout le monde dormait, ils ne firent pas attention au sort d'intimité, se contentant de fermer les rideaux rouges sur eux. Mais tout occupés à leurs caresses, ils n'avaient pas remarqués que les autres garçons de la salle commune s'étaient réunit pour parler un peu avant de dormir. La seule chose que vu Drago avant que les rideaux ne s'ouvre d'un coup, était quelques touffes de cheveux roux.

C'est ainsi que les deux amants furent découvert et montré aux yeux de leurs camarades gryffondors. Les rouges et or étaient choqués, pour ne pas dire effrayés par l'image qui se dessinait sans peine devant leurs yeux ronds. Le garçon qui à survécut, l'idole de toutes les générations, était sous un Drago Malfoy, le visage rouge de plaisir et de gène. Ce même blond avait les mains sous le tee-shirt de son partenaire et une jambe entre celles du brun. Leur position ne souffrait d'aucune ambiguïté, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, les autres comprirent bien vite la relation qu'entretenaient les soit disant deux Némésis.

Mais calmement, presque religieusement, les rouges et or étaient retournés se coucher, sans commentaires désobligeants ou autres. Non, juste comme si c'était normal de découvrir le prince de serpentard embrassant passionnément le prince de gryffondor, sur un lit qui plus est. Ce soir là, le brun et le blond vécurent pour la première fois dans l'attente de la réaction du monde sorcier le lendemain. Car si ils savaient que les gens comme Ron Weasley pouvaient être choqués et ne rien dire tout de suite, ils savaient aussi que le brun devrait répondre à un sérieux questionnaire sur le pourquoi du comment.

Leurs inquiétudes s'étaient accentuées le lendemain matin, au moment de se lever. Drago, sachant ce qui allait arriver à son petit-ami, avait décidé de rester le soutenir devant ses soi-disant amis. Son compagnon s'était blottit toute la nuit contre lui, à la recherche de réconfort. Le jour des explications était arrivé et aucun des garçons n'avaient eu la chance d'y échapper. Harry s'en rappelait très bien car pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait voulut foutre un bon coup de point à Ron Weasley.

FLASHBACK

Tout les gryffondors s'étaient rejoints dans la salle commune, après un appel du seul roux du trio d'or. La plupart des élèves ne comprenaient pas ce réveille matinal, peu habitués à être debout si tôt. Mais personnes n'osaient lui poser la question très franchement, après tout, c'était le meilleur ami du survivant. Il n'y avait qu' Hermione Granger, la troisième membre du trio, qui avait le courage de le dire.

\- _" Ron, mais tu es fous ou quoi ? "_

 _\- " Non mione "  
_

 _\- " Alors dis-moi par merlin, pourquoi réveilles-tu les gens à sept heure alors que l'on commence à neuf heure ? "  
_

 _\- " On a un gros problème Hermione, Harry à fait venir quelqu'un dans son lit cette nuit.. "  
_

 _\- " Et alors, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser ta sœur faire sa vie. Si ils ont envie de..en bien.. de **le** faire, je vois pas où es le mal. "  
_

 _\- " Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas Ginny, ni une autre fille... "  
_

 _\- " Mais qu'es ce que tu... "_

Hermione n'avait pas pu continuer, couper dans son élan par une vision qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée. Devant elle, se trouvait un Harry Potter, comme à son habitude. Les cheveux éparpillés dans tous les sens , le regard dans le vague après une nuit de sommeil et un pyjama bien trop grand pour lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien étrange à se tableau. Près d' Harry, un blond était perché sur ses deux pieds, le regard plus clair que son camarade, quoiqu'un peu embrumé. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, et si l'atmosphère était au rire, tout le monde auraient hurlé de rire devant les vifs d'or collés au tissu rouge. Mais personne n'avait envie de briser le lourd silence qui s'était immédiatement installé à la vue du blond. Car, Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que leurs réactions n'étaient causées uniquement que parce qu'ils avaient reconnus l'« inconnu », et que celui-ci ne leurs plaisaient guère. Drago Malfoy, le serpentard par excellence, se trouvait dans l'antre des lions, sans aucunes protections.

Pourtant, ce qui causa la perte de nombreux neurones ce jour là, ce fut, sans surprise, la main de ce fameux blond, posée de façon réconfortante et possessive sur la hanche gauche du survivant. Le doute n'était pas permit devant une telle évidence. La relation qu'entretenait les supposés ennemis était limpide comme de l'eau de source.

- _" Voila le problème Hermione ",_ dit Ron en reniflant méchamment.

 _\- " …. "_

 _\- " Hermione ! "_

- _" Mmm...oui ? "_ , elle ne devait sans doute pas y croire.

\- " _Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Notre meilleur ami sort avec l'ennemi. "_

\- " _Tu..en es sûr ? Ça pourrait être un malentendu... "_ , tenta-t-elle.

\- " _Non Hermione, Ron à raison "_

A cette réplique, tout le monde sortit de sa contemplation, comprenant enfin la situation. Les regards passaient de Harry à Drago et de Drago à Harry, s'attendant sans doute à ce que ce soit une blague perfide pour se moquer du prince des serpentards. Mais ce fut loin d'être le cas et pour cause, le blond raffermissait sa prise. Le couple se regarda, les yeux brillants de sentiments et enfin, entreprirent d'éclaircir les points noir des autres élèves. Ils racontèrent comment une simple dispute comme ordinaire devint un motif de rapprochement. Comment, au bout de quelques semaines, ils étaient passé de un, deux, trois rendez-vous cachés. Ils relatèrent leurs premiers baisers, tellement doux et tellement tendre. Leur relation s'améliorait et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se quitter.

Et enfin ils arrivèrent à un sujet délicat. Celui du changement du blond. En effet, Harry avait remarqué certains changements chez son compagnon. Sa peau était devenu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, sa beauté aussi avait augmentée, bien qu'avant le blond était déjà époustouflant. Mais maintenant, il était au delà du commun des mortels. Et pour cause, il n'en faisait plus partit.

Le blond avait avoué à son amour son état de vampire. Harry avait d'abord eut une peur bleu d'être une simple proie de la créature. Mais passé quelques minutes où il se traita d'idiot, il se jeta dans les bras de son ancienne Némésis. Depuis cet épisode, le brun était devenu son calice, son âme sœur, et ne le regrettait pas une seconde.

\- _" N...non. Ce n'est pas possible... "_ , souffla Hermione d'une voix si basse que les gryffondors eurent du mal à entendre.

\- _" Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Potter ! "_ , hurla Ron, furieux, ayant lui aussi comprit dans quoi c'était embarqué son ancien ami. _" Tu me dégoûte "_ , acheva-t-il en crachant presque au visage du brun.

Brun qui s'était précipité en dehors du dortoir, suivit de près par le vampire.

FIN FLASBACK

Désormais, l'ancien Trio d'or ne se voyait que très peu. Simplement pour les réunions de l'ordre. Les autres élèves ne comprenaient pas le choix du survivant, même si le blond s'était empressé de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix pour protéger son calice. Harry savait que la seule raison qui empêchait les autres de tenter de briser son couple, est qu'ils avaient peur que le gryffondor ne l'ai abandonnent par amour. Alors ils se contentaient de regards noirs et dégoûtés aux coins des couloirs et dans la grande salle. Depuis, le couple improbable prenait ses repas soit dans la cuisine, soit dans la chambre de préfet du vampire.

Harry regarda les alentours du couloir qu'il parcourait. Une première larme coula, bien vite suivit de plusieurs. Ses souvenirs tristes ne faisaient que de passer encore et encore dans sa tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait les effacer, il devait trouver Drago. Il se mit à marcher, avançant pas à pas, de plus en plus vite, pour finir par courir vers la porte de la chambre du blond. Il hurla presque le mot de passe et se précipita à l'intérieur sitôt la porte ouverte.

Le blond, surprit, lâcha la serviette qui lui recouvrait le bas du corps, le laissant entièrement nu, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche, devant l'intrus. Après avoir identifié cette personne comme étant son petit-ami et en découvrant des restes de larmes, le vampire alla tendrement l'enlacer. Mais bien vite, il remarqua une intense lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, il baissa les yeux le long du corps de son camarade et eut un petit sourire moqueur.

Harry, après cette vue enchanteresse, ne pu qu'être excité puis, collé au corps de son bien-aimé, il remplaça bien vite ses larmes par une lueur de désir en parcourant des yeux le corps parfait du blond. Il savait que le serpentard avait deviné son changement d'état et que lui aussi commençait à avoir un début d'excitation. Alors Harry fit bouger ses mains dans le dos puis les firent descendre en griffant amoureusement le postérieur du blond, le rapprochant ainsi de lui. Blond qui ne se laissa pas faire et en deux trois mouvement, déshabilla son compagnon et le souleva pour le plaquer contre un mur.

Le brun n'en pouvait déjà plus, il voulait sentir les crocs lui perforer le cou et ressentir le désir courir dans ses veines. Habituellement, ils faisaient l'amour tendrement et avec tout leur amour, mais ce soir, Harry voulait une baise sauvage, tellement passionnante qu'il oublierait tout. Il le fit bien comprendre d'un simple : _" baise moi "_ , chuchoté à l'oreille de l'autre. Si Drago en fut surprit, il n'en montra rien car lui aussi attendait ce moment, il pourrait enfin se laisser aller complètement à l'intérieur de son amant. Rien que cette idée eu raison de ses dernières barrières et il se jeta sur le cou du brun.

La morsure fut une bénédiction pour les deux et fut le déclencheur de ce qui se passa après. Le blond raffermit sa prise sur les cuisses entourant ses hanches et fini par lâcher la gorge de son camarade. Ne le tenant plus qu'avec une main, il caressa avec vénération le corps accroché au sien puis le laissa tomber à genou devant lui.

\- _" S_ uce-moi "

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande mais le brun s'empressa d'obéir. Il adorait entendre cette voix roque et sexy sortir de la bouche de son compagnon, son érection grossissant encore plus à cette pensée. Il dévora des yeux le sexe érigé devant lui avant de le lécher par à-coups. La sensation était si bonne qu'il voulut en prendre encore plus. Sa langue parcourut la veine sur tout le long de la verge, puis décidant qu'il avait assez torturé son amour, le prit entièrement en bouche. Drago poussa un cri et ses gémissements se firent plus fort encore. Le point de non retour arrivait mais le blond fit remonter le brun et le remit à la même place que précédemment.

Le gryffondor suça avec ardeur les deux doigts de son vampire et gémit quand ils furent arrachés de sa bouche pour se placer à un endroit sensible. Un doigt passa facilement, puis vite suivit par un second. Ils bougeaient tellement vite qu' Harry n'était devenu plus que gémissements et cris quand ils touchaient la petite boule de nerf au fond de lui. Il n'eut qu'un bref moment de répit avant de sentir quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant que deux doigts, mais également plus délicieux. Il se sentit enfin complet et resta un moment sans bouger, avant de donner un coup de hanche, faisant enfoncer plus profondément le sexe en lui.

Débuta alors un aller et venu sauvage, presque brutal. Harry cambrait le dos pour mieux sentir la pénétration et bougeait contre le mur, en rythme avec les coups de butoirs plus profond les uns que les autres et qui touchaient à chaque fois sa prostate. Il était malmené et il adorait ça, il n'était plus que cris et gémissements. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps à cette cadence. Alors le blond commença à masturber le brun à la même allure que ses coups de rein et ils jouirent à l'unisson sur une dernière morsure du vampire.

Ils restèrent immobile quelques minutes puis le blond lança un sort de nettoyage et porta le gryffondor jusqu'au lit. Ils s'endormirent enlacés, paisiblement.

OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain fut assez dur, surtout pour un des deux princes. Harry grimaça d'inconfort face à la douleur cuisante de son postérieur. Malgré cela, il ne regrettait rien de se qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Ils avaient besoin de ça tout les deux, et ils s'étaient déchaînés comme jamais, faisant des traces sur le corps de l'autre. C'était une façon comme les autres de le marquer comme sien et le brun ne s'en était pas abstenu sur le corps du blond. Celui-ci se réveillait lentement en papillonnant des paupières. Un petit sourire vint fleurir son visage à la vue de son calice, les joues rouges et une main sur le bas de son dos. Il était arrêté devant la porte de la salle de bain et devait repenser à leur folle nuit.

Drago se leva à toute vitesse et rattrapa bien vite son compagnon et d'un mouvement, le prit dans ses bras en l'emportant vers la salle. Ils auraient tout le temps de se dire bonjour convenablement, le blond s'en assurerait de la plus douce des façons. Ils savaient tous les deux que leurs heures étaient comptées, la bataille final contre le lord noir approchait et Drago s'inquiétait pour son compagnon.

En effet, il lui avait offert l'immortalité mais le gryffondor avait refusé, enfin pour l'instant. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il voulait combattre et vaincre celui qui lui avait en grande partie brisé son rêve d'adolescence tranquille. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait l'affronter en étant toujours mortel, au grand damne du serpentard. Mais il lui avait promit qu'une fois sa tache fini, il boirait directement le sang du vampire pour en devenir un lui aussi.

Ils étaient dans un coin du jardin de Poudlard à discuter de leur avenir quand le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre. Harry se leva aussitôt et après un dernier baiser au blond, courut à perdre haleine vers le château. La bataille avait commencée et il devait vaincre au plus vite pour éviter trop de morts. Il parcourut les couloirs vers la grande salle et ouvrit la salle d'un coup de baguette. Là, devant lui, se déchaînaient les personnes qu'il avait aimé, considéré comme sa famille et qu'il devait sauver. La prophétie l'appelait.

Il avisa quelques mangemorts dans un coin, tentant de passer inaperçue face aux membres de l'ordre. Harry s'approcha et, à l'aide d' Avada Kedavra, réussit à les vaincre. Mais ce n'était que le début de la guerre et le brun se mit à la recherche de son pire ennemi. Un bruit venant du plafond lui fit lever la tête et ce qu'il vit lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grands. Voldemort venait de faire une entrée fracassante, il descendait lentement à l'aide de sa magie vers le sol. Il atterrit comme si de rien n'était et regarda la scène de massacre avec un dégoût non feint. Si le brun ne devait pas le vaincre, il aurait sûrement partagé son opinion.

\- _" Alors Potter, on vient jouer les héros? "_ , dit-il avec une voix méprisante.

- _" Je ne sais pas si cette appellation me vas bien Tom, mais en effet, je suis là pour te tuer "._

\- _" Quoi ? Alors que tes soit disant amis n'attendent qu'une chose, ta mort ? Veux-tu vraiment les décevoir encore ? "_ , répliqua Voldemort, en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait visé juste.

Harry sembla désemparé pendant quelques minutes par la tournure des choses. Comment par merlin, Voldemort avait-il put savoir pour sa relation avec ses amis ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis se traita de bêta, le mage noir avait des espions partout, cela ne devrait vraiment pas l'étonner. Il se reprit à temps en voyant son adversaire commencer à bouger sa baguette, ayant sûrement marre de ne pas avoir plus l'attention du brun.

Pendant un moment, les sorts fusèrent, alternant avec des sorts de coupures, des doloris esquivés et des avada kedavra ratés. Puis au bout d'un moment, le brun profita de l'épuisement de Voldemort pour, dans un ultime sort, lancer un sort de mort qui toucha le mage noir en plein cœur. Celui-ci le regarda en écarquillant les yeux et s'effondra dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Aussitôt, Harry baissa sa baguette et tomba à genoux, épuisé.

Il n'eut pas conscience que la bataille était fini et qu'un silence pesant venait de tomber dans la grande salle. Tout le monde le regardait avec mutisme. Harry commençait à voir flou et cette ambiance le pesait, il voulait juste disparaître, dormir. Au moment où il allait mettre sa pensée à exécution, il reconnut la voix de son amour et peu de temps après, il sentit une étreinte réconfortante et une chaleur s'immiscer dans chaque pore de sa peau.

 _\- " Boit Ha_ rry, _s'il te plaît "_ , souffla le blond à son oreille en lui présentant son bras entaillé par ses soins.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suça avec délectation le liquide au goût métallique. Tout d'abord avec retenue mais peu à peu avec un certain plaisir. Il leva les yeux vers le vert et argent, en continuant à aspirer et fut saisit par la beauté de ce qu'il vit. Drago avait les joues légèrement rouges, les yeux d'un gris assombrit et une lueur de plaisir dansant devant ses yeux. Harry sentit certaines parties de son corps régir à la vue et il eut envie de jeter son blondinet au sol et le prendre là, au yeux de tous le monde.

Il aurait sans doute mit sa menace à exécution si une douleur fulgurante ne l'avait pas transpercée de part en part. Des tremblements survinrent et ses yeux se révulsèrent d'un coup. La transformation était en route et le blond ne s'inquiétait pas trop, étant déjà passé par là, il savait que la douleur disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En effet, Harry se calma bien vite et se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux. Il se sentait complet, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça depuis le début de la bataille.

Lentement mais sûrement, il se détacha de l'étreinte et se leva, d'abord chancelant puis plus fermement. Tout le monde prit le temps d'admirer le nouvel Harry Potter, en particulier son compagnon. Le brun était devenu superbe, ses cheveux descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air plus sauvage et une lueur dangereuse et amusée dansait dans ses yeux verts émeraude. En voyant l'aspect du nouveau vampire, Drago se sentit plus petit tout à coup et eut envie de se faire câliner par son âme sœur.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'ils étaient à égalité, le blond sentait qu'il serait le soumis de la relation, mais bizarrement, cette constatation ne lui déplut pas, au contraire, il eut envie d'en faire l'expérience dès maintenant. Il se jeta dans les bras de son vampire et pencha la tête pour le laisser mordre son cou. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre car Harry avait suivit le même résonnement que le sien et était pressé de le marquer comme sien pour l'éternité. Son corps parlant pour lui, il souleva son blondinet et le porta hors de la grande salle, devant des centaines d'yeux éberlués.

Arrivé devant la chambre de préfet du blond, Harry prononça le mot de passe et entra, portant toujours son fardeau dans les bras. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et commença à enlever toutes les couches de vêtements, le laissant nu comme le jour de sa naissance. Le brun était encore tout habillé et cette position de soumission plaisait plus à Drago qu'il ne l'avouerait. Le gryffondor avait prit confiance en lui en quelques instants et sa carrure quelque peu frêle avait été vite remplacé par un corps fort. Les muscles fins mais existants du brun étaient mis en avant par sa grande taille, il dépassait le blond de plusieurs centimètres.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et une promesse d'éternité planait à l'intérieur. Oui, cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour tendrement mais avec passion, se donnant à l'autre. Ils savaient que dès le lendemain, ils quitteraient Poudlard pour ne plus y revenir, partant faire le tour du monde.

Après tout, ils avaient le temps, l'éternité, ça passe lentement quand deux vampire s'aiment.

FIN !

* * *

Voila Voila, un petit OS pour vous faire pasienter pendant que je prépare une autre histoire!

Review please ! ^^


End file.
